1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode lamp assembly employed in a direct type backlight module of a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, light-emitting diode (hereinafter called LED) has advantages such as low energy consumption, long service life, and so on. Therefore, LEDs are widely used in lamps.
Typically, FIG. 3 illustrates an LED lamp assembly 10 using LEDs 13 as a light source. The LED lamp assembly 10 includes a housing 11, a printed circuit board 12, a plurality of side-emitting type LEDs 13, a light reflective module 14, a plurality of round reflective sheets 15, and a lamp cover 16. The housing 11 is an elongated, hollow structure having an opening 112. The LEDs 13 are arranged apart and electrically connected to the printed circuit board 12. The printed circuit board 12 with the LEDs 13 is disposed on a bottom surface of the housing 11. The light reflective module 14 includes a rectangular bottom reflective plate 144 and four connecting sidewalls 142 extending around a periphery of the bottom reflective plate 144. The bottom reflective plate 144 defines a plurality of through holes 146 corresponding to the LEDs 13, thus allowing light-emitting portions of the LEDs 13 to pass through. The light reflective module 14 can be mounted into the housing 11 via the opening 112. The round reflective sheets 15 are positioned at the tops of the LEDs 13 respectively. The lamp cover 16 seals the opening 112 of the housing 11. Light from the light-emitting portions of the LEDs 13 is substantially reflected at either the sidewalls 142 or the bottom reflective plate 144, finally exiting the lamp cover 16. With the help of the light reflective module 14, an efficiency of light energy utilization of the LED lamp 10 is increased.
Generally, in order to enhance a uniformity of light exiting from the backlight module 10, there must be a definite space between the LEDs 13 and the lamp cover 16 to prevent dark strips caused by reduced intensity of light between adjacent lamps 13 from appearing on the lamp cover 16. Therefore, a volume of the LED lamp assembly 10 is still definitely large.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp assembly which has a small volume.